


意外在所难免

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Psychic Abilities, Roommates, psychic bucky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: Bucky有个秘密。那就是，如果他集中注意力，他可以用意念移物。他对此还不够熟练，但是他对怎么隐藏自己的异能却很厉害——虽然有时候他的情绪会让这个变得有些难以控制。但总的来说，这从来没有给他带来什么大麻烦。这是在他坠入爱河之前。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidents Will Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543151) by [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams). 



第一次是个意外。首先，Bucky对他的能力本来控制的就不怎么好；其次，他最近一直很沮丧，心情低落，后者总会让事情火上浇油。他有份工作，却和他期盼的完全不一样——自愿加班和强制加班是完全不一样的两件事，不是吗？他背着一屁股的学生贷款，时不时地和父母来一场老套的‘你在浪费你的生命’之类废话的争吵。更糟糕的是，他好像爱上了他的室友。Steve人非常好，他很可爱，对科幻小说有些小痴迷，这说来有些好笑，因为他是个护士。这所有的一切让他有些狼狈、混乱，所以在Steve只在腰上裹着一条毛巾穿过客厅的时候，意外就这么发生了。

那毛巾掉了下来，Steve就这么赤裸裸地暴露在了Bucky面前。一身的肌肉。瞧那曲线。还有那......令人难以想象的、精美无比的阴茎——操你的上帝啊，这个男人无一处不完美。

“该死的！”Steve低吼着跌跌撞撞捡起毛巾再次围在自己身上，“我......该死的，Bucky，我不知道发生......操！”

他冒着汗，笨拙地拽着毛巾，然而那毛巾却拒绝合作，不管Steve怎么试着用它遮盖自己，它也不肯老老实实地围在他的腰间。Steve那完美无暇的肌肤呈现出深深的红晕，Bucky只能目不转睛地盯着他看。他应该转开视线，他知道他应该这么做的。Steve现在很尴尬，也不知道刚才发生了什么——他怎么会知道呢？——但他就是没办法这么做。最后Steve自暴自弃地扔掉了那条毛巾，但却该死地都没有考虑过跑出客厅保持点自己的隐私。

“我很抱歉。”Bucky低声道，终于扭开头去，给了Steve一个机会捡起毛巾，最终把它围在了自己的腰上。

他的内心涌过一阵内疚之情。他不应该这么做的。他真的不是有意的。就只是......他没想到Steve会穿成这样走过客厅，害得他开始幻想那织物下面掩盖的会是什么样的美景。有时候，Bucky在脑海里想什么，他就可以......那个......让它成为现实。

隔空取物。人们通常这么称呼这种异能。这种不通过物理接触就能产生物理移动的能力。简单来说，Bucky可以用意念控制物体。他可以移动物体，就比如把Steve的浴巾不小心一次又一次地弄掉。

他对这个控制的不是很好；总是要时时刻刻在人前掩盖自己的能力，所以也不是说他有什么机会去熟能生巧之类的。有时候，即使他不是有意的，也会有些意外发生。当他心情糟糕的时候，事情就会雪上加霜，而自从他三年前从工程学毕业，向他的父母表达了自己并不真的想干这一行后，他的心情就一直糟糕到现在。

从那时开始，他就一直在打零工——短期工作，数据录入——同时陷入了对他的室友一日胜一日的煎熬暗恋中。说真的，这事到现在才发生已经有点出乎他的意料之外了。当然了，他也会偶有疏忽。像是在Steve在厨房里靠得离他过近的时候，会不小心把锅碗瓢盆弄到地上去；在Steve突然一下子在沙发上坐得离Bucky很近的时候，让他的画本和素描本自己掀开；甚至还会在Steve随意地把手放在他身上随便什么地方时不小心启动旁边的家电。

其实他以前也有意这么干过。Steve虽然有着一身的肌肉和像运动员一样的身材，但却是个笨蛋。这在巴基迅速把椅子向他挪得近一点，让他在落座时坐到他大腿上却还以为是自己不专心的时候稍微安全了那么一点儿。以及在Steve的脑袋撞上橱柜门前把柜门关上的时候。以及把摆在半道上的鞋子弄到一边——因为Steve就是喜欢把鞋子到处乱放——免得他把自己绊倒的时候。

所以，没错，Bucky在Steve面前使用他的——天赋比在其他任何人面前都要多，但是以前却从来没有过这种情况。至少从来不会这么明显。

现在Steve已经重新把自己遮好了——他的手紧紧地攥着浴巾边，好确保它好好地待在原地——他结结巴巴地挤出几声道歉。

“我不敢相信......”他摇了摇头，“我......你不会想看到这个的。”

错了。错的离谱。这正是Bucky想看到的，而且这正是他能看到的原因。但是现在，他们两个就都这么在客厅里，面红耳赤，目瞪口呆，Steve也始终没有躲回自己房间的打算。他不仅没回自己的房间，还在沙发上坐了下来，坐在了Bucky的身边——Bucky不小心让搁脚凳移动了一下位置——然后笑了起来。

“我很抱歉，Steve。”Bucky说。

“为什么抱歉？”他低头看向自己的身体，“有这么糟糕吗？”

“什么？”Bucky瞥了他一眼，“闭嘴！你简直完美！”

不知道为什么，他的脸现在甚至比Steve的身体在他眼前展露出来那会儿还要红。

“是吗？”Steve咧开嘴笑了，碰了碰Bucky的下巴，要不是Bucky控制住了自己，桌子说不定都会被他弄翻，“那么你自己照过镜子吗？”

这让Bucky不得不用上了更多的力量来控制自己，因为.......

“什么？”

Steve的脸红了起来。 “太傻气了吗？”他叹了一口气。肩膀挫败地一下垂了下来，“我这几个月来一直在想着该怎么告诉你，我觉得你是无与伦比的，”无与伦比？如果Bucky不是太惊讶，他可能会大笑出来，“我不知道该怎么说。”Steve的眼睛重新对上Bucky的，“我只是在想，”他耸了耸肩，“反正我今天已经从某种程度上跟你坦诚相见了。为什么不——”

“Steve？”

Steve停了下来：“什么？”

“你话太多了。”

Bucky一把抓住了Steve的后颈，把他拉了过来。两个人开始在沙发上亲热起来，那条浴巾神奇地一直牢牢坚守着自己的阵地。

所以Bucky就这么开始了和Steve的约会，而三个月后第二次意外的发生就算是、基本上、也许、大概是故意的吧。

 

鉴于他现在已经比以往更了解Steve的幽默感了，Bucky也许（或者没有）故意搞一些恶作剧并以此为乐。但Steve却以为那都是Bucky一时手滑——要不然他怎么可能把笔从他耳后拿走，而自己却完全没感觉到呢？Bucky不打算说谎，看着Steve慌乱地摆弄着遥控器却无法阻止电视频道不停换台可真有点好玩。

“是你在用手机控制它，对吧？”他会这么控诉Bucky，然后大笑着把他拉到自己的大腿上，让他呼吸不畅。更多的后果是Bucky会滑下来凑到Steve的裤子里挑弄他，一直到他恳求着渴望更多。

做饭通常会是更神奇的场景。Steve常常会发现，每当他伸手去拿原材料的时候，它们却总会落在Bucky的手中，而不是他之前放着的地方。这总会逗得Steve笑起来。

“在你面前，人们最好小心着点自己的钱包，Barnes，”他抓起Bucky的衣服，吻住了他，然后拍了拍自己的裤子好确保东西都还在，“混球。”当Bucky把他的钱包丢给他的时候他会这么说。

“我也爱你，混蛋。”

他们今天要一起去跑步。已经很晚了——比Steve喜欢的晨跑时间要晚很多，因为，滚开吧，Steve，我才不会在黎明就起来去跑步——慢慢升起来的太阳透过云层洒下几缕阳光。他们晨跑的小路被光斑点缀着，每当他们跑过一个那样的光斑时，Steve，他现在比以前还要傻，就会提起《星际迷航》里的某些桥段。

“你可真是个呆瓜，Rogers，”在Steve第四次这么做的时候，Bucky终于忍不住吐出一口气，“你知道的对吧？”

“是的，”Steve笑了起来，“那我是不是应该改变一下？我应该开始唱Unchained Melody（*《人鬼情未了》主题曲）？”

Bucky推了他一把，他们两个人都稍稍踉跄了一下，笑了起来。这是个玩笑，Bucky知道的，但是他不是很热衷于自己的男朋友开《人鬼情未了》和关于要他现身的玩笑。

既然他俩已经停下来了，他们都决定稍微休息一下，去旁边的小路走走，免得妨碍到其他人。Steve利用这个机会拉伸了一下，而Bucky则利用这个机会开始打量他性感的男朋友。

“Ooo，”他在Steve弯腰的时候哼了哼，“完美的目标。”

“你怎么敢，Barnes，”Steve嘟囔着，虽然Bucky完全知道如果他现在真的在他的屁股上拍上两巴掌，他们的晨跑就会以Steve把他拽回家，恳求他来操他一顿结束的，“你也应该来拉伸一下。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，但还是把双臂举到了头顶，就只是给Steve意思意思。他忙着欣赏眼前的美景，没空做其他事。

“你知道的，Stevie，”他说，“你要是再用力点，肯定就会把上衣撑裂的。”

Steve大笑起来：“我要是生气起来你可招架不住。”（*Hulk梗）

Bucky哼了一声，看着Steve站直了身体笑了起来，然后他开始炫耀自己的身材，继续拉伸，这可够夸张的，那肯定会变得超级好笑，要是......

Steve上衣撕裂的声音让他瞪大了眼睛。还没等他来得及做些什么，他的衣服已经正式变成了两半，Steve就站在原地，手上拿着一半衣服，另一半掉在他身后的地上。Bucky扭过了头，他实在是忍不住那铺天盖地的笑意了。

“哦，我的上帝啊，你应该看看你自己的脸，”他在咯咯的笑声中挤出一句话，“无价啊。”

Steve把手里拿着的半截衣服扔向Bucky的脸，Bucky的心思都被占住了，那块布正好打中了他，落在他的头上。

“这没有那么好笑。”Steve嘟囔着，声音里却带着一些被强压下去的笑意。

“这超级好笑的。”

Steve最终决定不再控制了，他也跟着笑了起来，捡起了身后的布料，拿在手上，翻来覆去地看着，好像在探究它到底为什么会裂开。

“这件衣服明明就是新买的啊，”他带着沉思说，“肯定刚好是劣质的一件。”

嗯，这个解释要远比怀疑那个他并不知道拥有特异功能的男朋友要合理的多。

“我觉得就是你太强壮了，”Bucky说，伸出一只手指戳了一下Steve的手臂，又戳了戳他的肋边，让他喘着气，又咯咯笑起来，“你把衣服的边线都撑坏了，Rogers。”

Steve叹了口气，伸出手臂环住Bucky的肩膀，把他往他们来的那条路上推去。

“你应该为我爱你感到庆幸。”他开着玩笑。

我知道，Bucky在心里想道。

 

第三次完全是意外，而且完全是Bucky的错。他跟Steve吵了起来，因为他在生自己工作的气，他工作了七个月，但是事情并没有好起来，而且他又接到了来自母亲的电话，她在电话向他喋喋不休地表示他的妹妹现在在医学院的成绩有多好，还有那老一套的关于他的工程学学历工作的问题。就好像Bucky真的非常需要再来一个人提醒他是他的父母一起帮他申请了学生贷款让他去读一个他用不上的学历一样。就好像Bucky很显然是打从心里想做数据录入的工作一样。就好像Bucky自己还不知道他是个令人失望的家伙一样。

但是他并没有告诉Steve他今天心情不好，他需要的是和他一起依偎在沙发上，让Steve抱着他，他不仅没有告诉他，反而开始挑剔晚餐，现在他们开始冲对方大叫，Bucky甚至都不确定他们在吵什么。他们就只是在大声嚷嚷。

“你为什么要冲我吼，Buck？！”Steve吐出一口气，“我就只是在试着做晚饭而已！”

“你做得糟透了！”

并不是这样的。完全不是。事实上，Steve的厨艺并不赖，即使他不耐烦看菜谱，试图跳过几个步骤，他做出来的菜不知道为什么还是很棒。

“你知道吗？”Steve把他正用来搅拌酱汁的木勺子扔到了桌上。勺子上的酱汁被愤怒地洒在了木桌上，“我不做了。你在为别的什么事生气，但是却发泄在我身上。”他怒气冲冲地走过Bucky身边，走出了厨房，“等你不再像一个混蛋的时候再来跟我说话。”

Bucky感到自己的血液在沸腾，他转身眼睁睁地看着Steve离开，他现在除了想拿个什么东西往他头上扔之外什么都不想干。也许正是因为如此，挂在墙上的钟表掉了下来，几乎要让他得偿所愿了。

“Steve！”Bucky马上喊出声想要提醒Steve即将降临的厄运。

Steve躲了开去，堪堪躲过了被砸的命运。就在那一秒钟，也许甚至还不到一秒钟，那钟表砸在了地板上，Bucky朝他跃了过去，伸出双臂抱住了他的脖子。他的双眼溢出了泪水，他就只是紧紧地抱住了Steve。

“我很抱歉！”他叫了起来，“哦，上帝啊，Steve，我很抱歉。这是个意外，我发誓！我不是有意要这么做的！”

“Buck，”Steve喃喃着，“嘿，停下来，停下来。没事的。”他把他拉开，拉到Bucky允许他离开的最大距离，“你什么也没做。我没事。嘿......”他伸出手指滑过Bucky的脸颊，把他的眼泪抹掉，“怎么了？宝贝，这没什么的。可能只是地铁还是其他什么的震动。”

这个地方确实会在地铁开过的时候小小震动一下，但从没有强到把什么东西从墙上震下来的地步。这个借口确实不错，但是Bucky还是不停地道着歉，因为这是他做的。他任由自己被情绪控制，差点就用钟表砸中了Steve的脑袋。

他已经很多年没这么干过了。一把翻掉的椅子或是一本被翻开的书是一回事，但是这个？他差点就要伤害到Steve了，就因为他对除了Steve之外的所有人事发脾气。Bucky把双臂移到了Steve的小腹上，紧紧抱着他，永远也不想放开。

“我很抱歉。我真的非常非常抱歉，Stevie。”Bucky抽着鼻子说着。

“嘿，宝贝，跟我聊聊。拜托了，发生了什么？”

“我很抱歉，”他颤抖了一下，桌子上的勺子也颤抖了一下。“我......”Bucky需要倾诉。他没办法再把这些情绪埋在心底了，“我讨厌我的工作。我实在是太痛恨它了，痛恨到提到它我都想吐。”一个冷颤顺着他的脊椎爬了上来，冰箱吐出了两块冰块。Steve以前总是说他们需要买一台新的了，因为这个的制冰器总是出故障，“我今天和我妈妈通了电话。我的父母讨厌我，而且......”

“你的父母真糟糕，”Steve马上嘟囔道，尽管他对Bucky的父母一向非常有礼貌。Bucky的父母倒是不止一次斥责过他，但是这次是他第一次说这种话，“无意冒犯，但他们就是两个不知道自己的儿子有多么棒，多么不可思议的两个混蛋。我爱你。我很抱歉。”

“你为你爱我感到抱歉？”

“什么？”Steve弹了一下舌头，吻了吻Bucky的眉毛，“不，是因为我说你的父母是混蛋，但我确实是这么想的。关于你的工作？”他又重新把他拉进自己的怀抱里，“辞职吧。我赚的钱足够暂时养活我们两个了。我知道你想重新回学校去学习文学。那就去这么做吧。”

窗户上的百叶窗迅速又用力地卷了上去，但是Bucky被Steve的话吓了一跳，完全没精力去管那个。他的心砰砰跳得厉害，脑袋嗡嗡直转，他爱这个男人超过他的生命。

“Steve......你......你是认真的，是吗？”

“当然是了，我是认真的。我爱你，Bucky。我希望你能开心。但是你现在并不开心。”

Bucky在Steve的唇上印下一个吻：“但是我和你在一起。”

Steve笑了。他们最后叫了披萨外卖，黏糊地在沙发上抱在一起，就像Bucky一开始想做的那样。他在Steve的怀里又小小哭泣了一会儿，在他们谈到要辞掉工作，不再在乎来自他父母嘲弄的时候，或者说在谈到怎样才能不再在乎的时候。那天晚上，尽管Bucky差点就不小心用一个钟表砸中Steve的脑袋，他还是觉得自己是世界上最幸运的男人。

 

Steve发现真相的那天很冷，还下着雨。Bucky已经在亨特学院（*纽约市立大学）学习了半个学期的文学了。他辞掉了工作，现在在星巴克做兼职，并且对此非常满意。尽管他的父母还是会时不时隐晦地发表一些意见，但Bucky不再听之任之了。

“你们不需要支持我，”他告诉他们，“这是我的人生。我希望你们能成为其中的一部分，但你们要是总是打击我的话，那还是算了吧。”

他们现在对Steve的态度好了一点儿了，但仍然坚持要是Bucky稍微找找的话，也许还是能为自己找到一位对的女士的。Steve对此采取了忽视的态度。他们现在稍微能反省自己一下了。他们告诉Bucky他们爱他，也许他们不能理解，而且也不支持，但是他们爱他。这还不够完美，但也算是个开始了。

更重要的是，Bucky现在比他这两年来的任何时候都要更开心。这带来的好处不仅仅是他健康的精神状态。他现在不再沮丧了，所以能更好地控制住自己了。所以他现在，正在偷偷做一碗汤好在晚餐的时候给Steve一个惊喜的现在，就只是伸出一只手，召唤了只玻璃碗过来。

在那碗才飘了一半的路程，还漂浮在桌子和煤气灶之间的半空中时，Bucky听到了一声吸气声。这声音打断了他的全神贯注，玻璃碗掉在了地板上，摔成了好几片。

“Steve！”他叫道，看到他正站在门口。

他回来的早了，现在正惨白着脸，瞪大眼睛看着Bucky。他的嘴巴半张着，视线从Bucky身上转移到地上的玻璃碎片上，然后来来回回一遍又一遍，就好像不敢相信自己看到的东西一样。

“什......为什么......哪里......谁......”

Steve就只能这么断断续续地吐出几个词，Bucky朝他迈进了几步，Steve跟着向后退了几步。不管Bucky怎样做心理准备都没办法面对这个。难过的情绪席卷他的全身，虽然这并不能怪Steve。

“Steve......”

“是不是有人曾经伤害过你？”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛。他不是很确定他听明白了这个问题。

“没——没有？”

“所以没有政府实验，”Steve重重地吐出一口气，点了点头，他扫了一遍房间，又重新看向Bucky，“外星人？”

“什么？”

“你是不是被绑架过，或是......你是不是.....”他猛地瞪大了眼睛，“你是不是外星人？”

Bucky没能控制住突然而来的笑意，他伸出一只手盖在嘴巴上，但那笑声还是溢了出来。当然他会这么猜了。只是Bucky还没办法确定他对这问题的答案是感到更兴奋还是更害怕。

“不是的，Steve，”Bucky说，“我不是外星人。我也从来没有被他们绑架过。至少据我所知没有。我就是可以......移动物体。用我的意念。”

为了证实自己的话，Bucky动了动手指，大部分的玻璃碎片从地板上飘了起来。Bucky对着那剩下的碎片皱起了眉头。

“你们就是不能好好配合我，对吧？”他对着他们嘟囔着，把剩下的碎片也弄到了垃圾桶里。他对Steve道：“我控制的还不是很好。”

Steve看起来就像是要晕过去了，又或者要吐了，又或者要尖叫出来了，或者三个都有，他双手蒙在脸上揉了揉，颤抖了一下。

“我猜.....我需要一分钟。”

Bucky给了他五分钟，然后才走进客厅。他希望Steve并没有被吓跑，或是打电话给FBI揭发他或是什么。如果他确实做了后者，Bucky也不能确定，因为他看到Steve正坐在沙发上，瞪着眼睛在发呆。

“S——Steve？”

但他就只是伸出一只手指头，没有看Bucky，也没有跟他说话，甚至除了这个动作以外一动也不动。Bucky点了点头，尽管Steve看不到，在沙发上坐了下来。他就只是在一边等着。

他等了很长很长时间。橙黄色的灯光透过窗户射了进来，代替了之前薰衣草色的阴影。但是Bucky试着设身处地地为Steve着想了一下，说实话，他对于黑衣人现在竟然还没有破门而入感到很惊讶。

Steve的肚子咕咕叫了起来。他终于结束了自己的瞪视，看向Bucky：“那么......没有外星人？”

Bucky摇了摇脑袋：“据我所知没有。”

“哦！”Steve的眼睛亮了起来，“你在使用原力吗？是这样的吗？”

“不——不是，Steve。”Bucky忍住一丝笑容，“我不是绝地武士，也不是西斯*，”他在Steve张开嘴巴的时候补充道，Steve怒瞪着他，“我也从来没有烧过我高中的体育馆*。”

“这......正是我的下一个问题，”他坦白道，“所以你就只是......有魔力？”

他耸了耸肩：“不，就只是......”

Bucky伸出手，遥控器就从沙发的另一端飞到了他手上。这个动作让Steve僵硬了一下，然后气息不稳地吐出一口气。

“我猜，”Steve说，“我得花时间适应这个。”

 

出人意料地是，Bucky就只是在他俩都没起身的情况下给Steve弄来了一支笔，就让Steve适应好了。

在那之后，Bucky就不再刻意掩盖自己的能力了。他向他解释了在他沮丧的时候会很难控制这个能力，在他开心的时候会容易一点儿。你就是在使用原力！Bucky翻了个白眼。

既然现在Steve已经知道了，Bucky就没必要隐藏了，他确实有那么点混蛋。

“我的麦片呢？”Steve在某天早上问他。

“顶层的柜子里。”Bucky告诉他。

事实确实是这样的。但是在Steve伸手去抓它的时候，Bucky也许稍微移动了一下，刚好让Steve抓了个空。然后他又故技重施了一遍，Steve才明白这是怎么一回事。

Steve瞪了瞪Bucky，换来Bucky一个吻，Steve回吻了他。

某天晚上，他们正在悠闲地消磨时间，Steve朝Bucky扔了个枕头，却被Bucky在它马上就要打到他之前定住了。

“作弊！”Steve嘟囔道。

枕头在Steve的手指摸上Bucky的大腿，轻松地打断了他的凝神，时掉了下来，Steve又用另一个枕头砸中了他。

Bucky把门砸在Steve脸上，在他用水的时候把水关上，有时候还会把钥匙弄到他够不着的地方。他还会在Steve去拿鞋子的时候移动他的鞋，在他准备把食物放进盘子里时移开他的盘子。

不管Steve抱怨多少次，或是说多少次他讨厌他，他要杀了他，他却从来没有说到做到。事实上，他大多数时候就只是跟着大笑，然后做一些可以搞乱Bucky的事。比如说用一个吻来分散他的注意力，或是爱抚他，甚至是挠他痒痒。

但这些都是用来增加乐趣的，因为Bucky再三保证过，他绝对、绝对不会因为愤怒而失控的。好吧，他也许做了一些事情意图报复Steve——像是在Steve洗澡的时候把热水关了，因为他在生他的气——但也就是像这样斤斤计较、幼稚的恶作剧罢了。他哭兮兮地向Steve坦诚了那次的钟表事件，在讲到Steve那条神奇的浴巾时脸红得像是要烧起来了，而在他告诉了Steve他那件可怜的上衣的真相时，两个人都控制不住大笑起来。

除此之外，Steve看上去是真的不介意Bucky帮他换电视频道，把饮料重新满上，又或是把枕头拍松。Steve看上去是真的很享受让Bucky把振动器塞到他的屁股里，让他躺在床上把那开关开了关、关了开，直到他尖叫着、恳求着，最后射的到处都是。

最近的几个月里，Bucky觉得自己越来越爱Steve了，爱到他没法想象再像这样去爱别人。

“是你的杰作吗？”Steve在他俩躺在展望公园的草坪上时问他道。

在他们身边，盛夏的美丽显露无疑。太阳透过布鲁克林的钢筋水泥洒下热烫的阳光，世界上最绿的绿草在他们身下被变换着形状，大大的、蓬松的云朵在明亮蔚蓝的天空上飘着。其中的一朵在慢慢地变化成一个爱心的形状。

“也许吧，”Bucky挂着一抹笑容冲那云朵吹了一口气，让它又稍稍变了形状，“不赖吧，哈？”

Steve轻声笑起来：“你做的越来越好了。”

“嗯哼，”Bucky摇了摇脑袋，在Steve的胸口蹭了蹭，“我只是越来越开心了而已。”

他确实是越来越开心了。Bucky还是会有沮丧的时候——身为人这是不可避免的。有时候他想退学，有时候他会和Steve因为该谁洗碗这种事争吵不休，他和他的家人关系还不是非常好，但他已经学会了怎么应对他们。但即使这种糟糕的日子持续几天、甚至几个星期，Bucky最后都会慢慢重新找到平静。变得开心。取得控制。和Steve在一起。

“是这样吗？”Steve喃喃道。

“嗯。”Bucky轻啄了一下Steve的下巴，又躺回到他身上去。

“那么......”他扭动了一下，但在Bucky想试着给他更多的空间让他动得更舒服点时却没有放开他。Steve从口袋里掏出了一个东西，把它举了起来，“有没有什么办法能让你更开心呢？”

等Bucky看清楚Steve手上拿着的是一个小小的、天鹅绒盒子时，他花了大精力雕琢形状的云彩一下子分开了。他的胃在Steve打开那个小盒子的时候翻了一两个跟斗。这次也是一个意外，Bucky实在控制不住自己。Steve打开盖子的那一瞬间，Bucky就把戒指从那里面抽了出来。它扑通一声落到了Steve的胸口上。Steve笑了起来，在Bucky还没看清楚之前把它捡了起来。

“别那么急，”他轻笑了一声，手臂把Bucky按在他的胸口上，“我得先问问你。”

“好的！”Bucky笑起来，“好的，好的！”

Steve再次笑了起来：“你都还不知道我要问你什么。”

“Steve，你这个混蛋！赶快向我求婚吧！”

他轻笑了一声吻了吻Bucky的头顶，用大拇指和食指捏住戒指。那是一个磨砂铂金戒指，中间镶嵌着一堆圆碎钻。

“Steve......”Bucky吸了一口气。

“你愿意吗，Buck？你愿意和我结婚吗？让我成为这个世界上最幸福的人？”

“第二，”Bucky低声说，“这个世界上第二幸福的人。是的，是的，我愿意和你结婚，Steve Rogers。”

Bucky没有去拿戒指，他扭动了几下，吻到了Steve。Steve贴着他的嘴巴笑了起来，再次伸出手臂抱住了他，不让Bucky脱离他的怀抱。这很好。Bucky就只是曲起左手无名指，Steve手上拿着的戒指就脱离了他的控制，滑进了Bucky的那根手指里，他听到了Steve在大笑。

这一次，他绝对、百分百是故意这么做的。

 

 

END

 

*《星球大战》中与绝地相对立却同样使用光剑作为武器并具有黑暗原力信仰的原力使用者，往往把消灭绝地武士和统治银河系作为目标的宗教组织

** 《魔女嘉莉》里的情节，这部电影讲的是处在青春期的离群少女嘉莉利用意念移动物体的超能力对同班同学进行报复的故事 。谢谢Glock.17和deuzinnzu姑娘~


End file.
